worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aulden Marfort
Aulden Marfort, a 20 year-old Trainee that was trained under Senior Officer Marynessa Gardaalne for a year. He wields Amethyst, a combat handgun. Sayings "Amethyst, we shall go together." - Aulden to Amethyst/Mellisa (pg. 2) ::"I wonder how she is... I miss her ramblings..." - Aulden to Daren (pg. 3) :"What? You are a female?" - Aulden to Mel (pg. 10) "First love, huh, Officer Gardaalne?" - Aulden to Marynessa (pg.12) ::"Sure, mademoiselle." - Aulden to Marynessa (pg.17) Personality An anti-smoker for his wife died of asthma, the loss gave him a great impact on his personality. He is usually calm and patient - he sort of does not like being near girls. Very intellect and rational, he does not like being suicidal no matter how much he longed for himself to be with his wife. He likes being alone - repelling himself from others were not usually his answer but he still does love the peaceful times when he is alone - feeling calm were the best for him. Aulden is usually to be seen reading a non-fictional/informative book, mostly consist of health information. He is sometimes to be seen talking to picture of his wife and also sometimes to be seen reading a letter he will never forget. The great loss was an impact, yet he never gives up on going on. He might be hard to make friends with - but he is pretty understanding, he would give all his life if he wants to devote himself for one person. The death of Mellisa somehow changed him, into a person he never thought he was ever going to be... He ended up being happier person, since Marynessa's return from her investigation. As the story progresses, Aulden gradually moves on without grieving over Mellisa. He was not going to lose to just anything yet until he becomes a Commander just like his father, ex-Commander Juaralle "Juara" Marfort. Aulden becomes a person that teases others a lot more and he mostly communicates with Mel - his monkey that he met in the other world while trying to find Marynessa and Ira. History He grew up to be a son of a once the Commander of WORLD, and Aulden also wanted to be a part of it - interested in the safety of the world and everyone around him. While he was young and around the age of 10, he was a disrespectful and informal son - getting onto the annoyance on his father who was a respected Commander - and Aulden was young - never was told anything about his father 's high reputation for all Aulden knew was that his father got to command other people. As he grew older, he realized the importance of respect and love, he began to completely understand his father's position. He chose to join the WORLD Organization at the age of 18, and he got married at the young age of 19; devoting himself to an average-looking woman named Mellisa Anne Cadfan. He never knew she was a victim of Asthma, until the day she died was the day he was going to turn 20 - they were happy together for only a year. Aulden had not been really happy since then, he kept things to himself - as opposed to Marynessa's behavior. He is very calm no matter what, and patient too. He never got close to other women, neither was he ever able to overcome his loss of Mellisa. If he was ever to fall in love, ever... He might not be able to overcome the fear of losing her - he will never know. Whatever happens, he will try his best to go on - yet will he never get on with the loss of such a lovely woman that took away a huge part of his heart when she left him... Abilities & Skills He is able to project the height and length of wherever he was going to jump, this makes it easier for him to escape from hard situations and to be able to reach high places without a problem. Aulden is also pretty quick with his legs. He can jump as high as he can and he is also pretty accurate for his eyes are sharp - he can kill a flock of birds if he wanted to. Though quick, he is not so tough - reminding everyone how he can be pretty feminine and too calm for their own tastes... Aulden keeps Amethyst, his combat handgun as something that is of a soul of Mellisa - turned into his strength and weapon. Aulden truly loves his combat handgun he would barely let anyone touch it and sometimes he can be seen talking to the handgun for no apparent reason.